Sakura's Present
by IsabellePandora
Summary: What happens to Sakura after Sasuke left? How does Sakura react when she finds out someone is following her?What happens to Sasuke? Read to find out......this is SasuXSaku
1. The Mysterious Visitor

**Sakura's Present**

(A SasukexSakura story)

Chapter 1:

The Mysterious Visitor

Sakura was walking home from the hospital.

'Finally,' she thought, 'I get to go home.'

It was February 13th. It had been five years since Sasuke left, and now she worked at the hospital as a medic-nin. Naruto was almost a Jounin and was on a mission right now, and so was everyone else it seemed like.

Sakura was about half way to her apartment, when she noticed the place where she had tired to stop Sasuke from leaving. Sakura walked over and sat down on the bench. Sakura remembered the night that Sasuke had left. She started to cry. Sakura couldn't believe that she was crying again!

"Sasuke….," she whispered, "Please come back….I miss you so much……"

Sakura didn't know it, but Sasuke was there! Infact, he was watching her. You see, Sasuke would always sneak out of Orichimaru's house (hiding place) and walk over to Konoha, and would go to the same place where Sakura is now.

"Sakura…I miss you a lot too….." Sasuke whispered back.

Sakura could felt as if someone was there, but she couldn't sense any charka or familiar ora. Sakura thought that she had heard someone reply to what she had said, but then she thought that she was just hearing things. Sakura started looking around. Then she heard the leaves moving behind her, she realized that the wind wasn't blowing very hard, so she turned around.

Sasuke was in the tree, but he had moved. And the second that he did, the leaves started to move around, as if they wanted Sakura to know that he was there. Sasuke was about to go back to Orichimaru's, but when Sasuke actually looked at Sakura's face, HE WAS COMPLETELY AMAZED!

Sakura was so….so….GORGEOUS!! Sasuke was in shock!

'That's Sa-Ku-Ra!!!!,' he thought, 'Damn….She looks HOT!'

Sakura looked positively beautiful. Her eyes were shining in the moonlight and her face was also. Her hair was still pink, but it was past shoulder length and was layered. Her hair looked like a different pink, because it was dark and the only light was the moon and the stars.

Sakura stood up, so that she could see higher in the tree, just in case the person or thing that was watching her in the tree went higher when she turned around.

When Sakura stood up, Sasuke hid more in the tree, so that Sakura could not see him. Then he started to look at her up and down her body. Then he looked back up at her face. When he did, her whole body seemed to be glowing in moonlight! And to Sasuke, Sakura looked like the Moon and Darkness Goddess-Only she was beautiful. Sakura was taller and Sasuke could see that she had grown more into a woman. Sasuke-just remembered that they weren't 12 or 13 anymore and that they were now 18- couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Sasuke felt all the feeling for her that had grown while he was at Orichimaru's (while missing her) come back, only now these feelings were stronger. Sasuke had done a good job keeping his feeling for her a secret while he was at Orichimaru's, but now he wanted to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

When Sakura started to move, Sasuke came back to reality and remembered a place where he could go for now(the place is still in Konoha).

Sakura just remembered that she had to get home because tomorrow was February 14th (Valentines' Day) and that it was getting late (at least 10:30 p.m.). Sakura started (again) to walk home, but before she left, she turned to face the gate where Sasuke had left and said aloud (By the way, NO ONE can hear her, because they are all asleep- except for the guards, but they couldn't hear her either);

"Sasuke….I miss you….Please, please come back soon….." Sakura started to cry. "I-I l-love you Sasuke-kun!"

And with that Sakura turned around and went back to walking to her apartment.

Sasuke was shocked at what he had just seen and heard. Sasuke was almost about to leave, but when he heard Sakura say "Sasuke" he wanted to stay and hear what she was going to say. And now, he had. He was confused, but also a little delighted and shocked! After all these year, after all the times he had hurt her, SAKURA STILL LOVED HIM!!


	2. Being Followed

**Sakura's Present**

Chapter 2:

Being Followed

Sakura reached her apartment building. When she was at the entrance, she slid the key card (it's like the lock on hotel room doors) in the lock, so the door would open. Then the light on the lock went green and she opened the door (all the way) and went inside.

Then after she went inside Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place and went inside before the door closed. Sasuke had deiced to follow Sakura so he could know where she lived, so he could give her the valentine present, that he bought for her.

Sasuke was inside and he looked to see where Sakura was. Sakura was at the front desk, so he slid up and hid so that he could hear what they were saying, and also stay out of sight.

Sakura went inside and went to the front desk.

"Hello, Sakura!" said Yomi (the lady at the front desk). "How late did you have to work at tonight?"

Yomi and Sakura were pretty friends. They had known each other for about 14 years now, considering that they met when they were 5 years old.

"I had to work until 9:30 tonight! The hospital was sooooooo busy! And on a night, when everyone is on missions! And they haven't even back yet!" Sakura yelled. "Can you believe it!...Anyways….Here's the key to the front door."

Sakura handed Yomi the key. "Thank you, Sakura. Here's the keycard for your….." Yomi stopped and looked at the all the room keys. "Um…Sakura-chan? Um…What's your room number?"

Sakura sweat-dropped and nearly fell over! "Yomi, when are you going to remember?" Sakura sighed. "Okay, my room number is 517 on the 7th floor, can you remember that please!!?"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! Wow! I just thought about something…"

"It's a miracle! YOMI DOES HAVE A BRAIN!!!" Sakura yelled sarcastically.

Sasuke chuckled (in his hiding place) and Yomi glared.

"Sakura-chan, do me a favor and STOP ACTING LIKE SASUKE!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!!" Yomi yelled.

'That's for sure.' Sasuke thought. 'She's not cold enough.'

This time it was Sakura's turn to glare.

"Whatever, Yomi." Sakura replied. "Anyway…what was it that you were thinking?"

"Oh, that I've worked here for about 2 ½ years now and I still can't remember your room number!" Yomi giggled. "Pretty stupid, huh?" 

"Yup! That would be correct!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-cha…" Yomi stopped. "I mean…Sakura-san, YOU ARE BEING AN EXCELLENT SASUKE!"

'Yeah, right!' Sasuke thought. 'She's still not cold enough! But, she sure does look cute acting like me!'

"Yomi, please, will you DO ME A FAVOR?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Depends, on what it is." Yomi replied.

"Will you go get a brain?" Sakura asked (sarcastically).

Sasuke smirked. 'Mm, looks like she's getting there.'

Yomi was shocked. Then she looked at Sakura's face. Sakura was smirking!

'Okay, then. If she wants a teasing fight, it's a teasing fight she's gonna get!' Yomi thought.

"Nope, sorry Sakura-Chan, I can't!" Yomi replied smiling.

Sakura looked offended. "And why not!"

"I already have one!" Yomi laughed.

"Well, then, maybe you could start to remember stuff then!" Sakura laughed.

"Well, if my brain would turn on…..maybe I could!"

Yomi and Sakura started to laugh harder.

"Sure is nice to have a friend like you, Sakura-chan!" Yomi laughed.

"Yeah! Right back at ya!!" Sakura laughed back.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still having a conversation with himself.

Sasuke could not believe this!

'They were joking around!???' Sasuke thought. 'Wow, I'm confused.'

'I know, and that Yomi girl. She's worked here for about 2 ½ years, and she can't even remember MY SAKURA-CHAN'S ROOM NUMBER!' Inner Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke glared. 'SHE'S MY SAKURA! MINE!MINE! MINE! MINE!!!!!!' Sasuke yelled.

'Anyways…Can YOU believe that she doesn't remember OUR SAKURA-CHAN'S ROOM NUMBER!' Inner Sasuke yelled.

'Wow!' Sasuke thought. 'She must have memory lost!!'

'Well, Duh!!' Inner Sasuke yelled at Sasuke, BECAUSE HE'S ACTING STUPID! 'Considering that she has worked here for 2 ½ years and can't remember where MY SAKURA….' Inner Sasuke stopped. Sasuke was giving him the death glare. 'I mean…._OUR_...'Sasuke was glaring harder. 'Okay…I mean…_YOUR SAKURA_ lives.'

Sasuke was satisfied.

'Yeah…I know…not to mention the fact that _WE _HAVE ALREADY _MEMORIZIED IT!!_' said Inner Sasuke.

'Yup!...I know where Sakura lives!' Sasuke thought happily while celebrating. And a BIG smirk came on his face (more like a smile).

'I'm starting to think that you are as stupid as that Yomi girl.' Said Inner Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could answer back he heard some one yell (or should I say Sakura)…..

"Hey!!! Shut Up!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Make Me!" Yomi yelled back.

"Okay! Fine, whatever! Just give me my key!" Sakura said.

"NO! Not until YOU ANSWER THE QESTION!" Yomi yelled.

Infact Yomi yelled so loud that she almost woke up the entire building.

"NO! I'm not going to answer a question like that!" Sakura replied.

"That's because you know that it's true!" said Yomi.

"Fine!" Sakura yelled. "Yes, that question, or statement, IS TRUE!"

"Thank you for admitting it!" Yomi said.

"Yomi, I'm really tired. Can I _please_ have my key?!" Sakura said.

Yomi stood there and thought.

"NOW!?!?!" Sakura yelled.

Yomi thought some more.

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!!!" Sakura yelled losing her patience.

"Fine! Here is your key!" Yomi said.

"Thank you!" Sakura said aloud.

'It's about time!' Inner Sakura yelled. 'I want to go to sleep!'

Inner Sakura thought about what she had said.

'Well, at least get some rest!' Inner Sakura said.

After Sakura said thank you (and after inner Sakura talked), she walked over to the door that had a sign on it that said: _"STAIRS"_.

Sasuke thinking: "What is she doing?"

Inner Sasuke: 'Taking the stairs?'

Sasuke: "Why?"

Inner Sasuke: "Don't ask me."

Yomi looked at Sakura with a puzzled face.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"What Yomi?" asked Sakura.

"Why are you taking the stairs?" Yomi asked.

"Because…." Sakura was thinking of a suitable answer. "I feel like walking and don't want to take the elevator." Sakura explained.

"Okay." Yomi replied and went back to work.

"I wonder if she knows that I'm following her." Sasuke whispered quietly.

'Nah. Probably not.' Inner Sasuke replied.

'Hey, where did you go?" Sasuke asked.

'Somewhere.' Inner Sasuke said.

'Whatever!' Sasuke thought.

SQUEAK!!!!

"Damn door!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura where she was and smirked.

"Man, I'm tired of this door squeaking!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It'll be fixed soon." Yomi said not looking up.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"The Manger said that it was going to be fixed soon." Yomi said looking up this time.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Hey Kura-chan?" Yomi asked.

"What Yomi-chan?" Sakura asked back.

"Are you going all the way up to go all the way up to the 7th floor from the stairs?" Yomi asked giving Sakura the 'someone (aka Sasuke Uchiha) is following you' look.

Sakura nodded to show that she understood Yomi's look and that she knew.

"Yep. I'm going to take the stairs all the way up to the 7th floor." Sakura exclaimed happily.

'Damn!' Sasuke thought. 'She must have a lot of energy!'

'Yeah, really!' agreed Inner Sasuke amazed.

"Bye Yomi-chan! See you tomorrow." Sakura said and left.

"Bye, Kura-chan." Yomi whispered. "Okay, Sasuke. You can come out now."

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought. 'Sakura must know if Yomi does."


	3. Busted!

Sakrua's Present

Chapter 3:

Busted!

Sasuke came out of his hiding place.

"Hmm….so….I WAS RIGHT!!!" Yomi yelled excitedly. "I was right. I was right!" Yomi said while doing a victory dance.

"Hn. Can I go now?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Wow!" Yomi exclaimed.

"Wow, what?" Sasuke glared questioning.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Sasuke Uchiha has said..oh..about 3 sentences to me!! That's a record! Everyone just says that _all_ you say is "Hn" and "Aa". " Yomi said out of breath.

"Hn." He replied.

Yomi glared at him hard and strong.

"What?" Sasuke glared back. "Hn, It's not _my fault_ that _you _talk to much."

"Okay, Here." Yomi held out a piece of paper.

Sasuke looked at it curiously. "What's that?"

"sigh It has all the information you need and a key to Sakura's and Your apartment."

Sasuke smirked.

"NO!!" Yomi yelled. "_YOU _have _Your OWN APARTMENT!"_

"Damn!" Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke walked up to Yomi and grabbed the information and keys from here.

Sasuke opened the folded up piece of paper and smirked.

It Read:

Sasuke,

Here is Sakura's room number and the floor it is on. Also here is your key and yourroom number and the floor.

Sakura:

Floor: 7th floor

Room #: 517

You:

Floor: 7th floor

Room #: 518 (right next door to Sakura.)

Here are all the floors and what are on them.

Main Floor- Front Desk- Lobby

Relaxation- Messages, Reading Spots- Books, Reading Spots. Also Private Hot Tubs.

Meal Rooms

Pool, Sauna, SPA, -Kid Play Area

Rooms

Rooms

Rooms

Roof Top

There you go. I hope that you enjoy your stay at the Clair De La Lune.

Sincerely,

The Manger,

Amaya Fujiwara

Sasuke finished reading the letter and started walking towards the stairs.

Sasuke stopped.

"Yomi." Sasuke said.

"Yes?" Yomi asked.

"I've said probably about 8 sentences to you now." Sasuke said.

Yomi looked at him puzzled. Sasuke smirked at this and opened the door to the stairs and left.

**End Of The Third Chapter!**


	4. When Hell Brakes Lose

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I finally finished the next chapter to Sakura's Present.

I hope you enjoy it! I tried to make it funny...My little sister and I think it is!

Please Read and Review.

Sakura's Present

Chapter 4: When Hell Brakes Lose

Sasuke was climbing up the stairs to Sakura's apartment.

'Damn! How much energy does she have?! I'm on the 5th floor and already losing energy.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke started climbing the stairs again. But, as soon as he turned the corner, his foot bumped into something.

Sasuke looked down and saw that his foot had bumped into an arm. But, who's arm is it?

Sasuke looked at the arm, then he looked more at the body the arm. Pink Hair. There's only one person he knows with Pink hair.

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura...."

Sasuke looked at her sleeping face.

'She looks really cute!' Sasuke thought.

'Aa.' Inner Sasuke agreed. 'Hm, I wonder...'

'You wonder what?' Sasuke asked suspiciously.

'Well, I was thinking...we need to get going.' Inner Sasuke answered.

'Yeah...' Sasuke looked away from Sakura unwillingly and walked around her.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!??' Inner Sasuke yelled.

'Going up stairs! What does it look like?' Sasuke replied.

'WHY????!!!!???' Inner Sasuke yelled.

'Because _**YOU**_ said to!!!' Sasuke yelled.

'I meant for you to carry her up the stairs!' Inner Sasuke yelled.

'Well, I was thinking about it, but you were rushing me!' Sasuke yelled back.

'Well, you should have thought about it faster!' Inner Sasuke yelled.

'Fine dammit!!' Sasuke thought. And He picked up Sakura and continued going up the stairs.

-About an hour later-

"Made it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sasuke made it so Sakura was balanced in one arm while he got the key to her apartment with the other.

He got the key and opened the door.

Then when they had gotten inside and Sasuke had shut the door, he went to the bed room and put Sakura on he bed. Then he went to the kitchen.

"Well, she's going to be hungry when she wakes up, I might as well make some food for us." Sasuke thought aloud.

'Yosh!' Inner Sasuke agreed.

-20 Minutes Later-

Sakura was waking up and she smelled something delicious.

"mmm! What's that smell?" She thought aloud. "It smells so good!"

'I'm hungry!' Her Inner said.

'Yeah. Me too.' Sakura said to her Inner.

Sakura got up from her bed and waled in to the kitchen.

As soon as she saw who was in her kitchen, _**HELL BROKE LOSE.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!??!?!?!?!?"**_

That's the end of chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to make the next chapter longer.

I know this one was pretty short.

Please Read and Review! Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
